Tailless Tale, Neko's Tail
by Sabbia Scura
Summary: -Redone- The world is run by nekos now, and humans, or Tailless are nothing but pets. Naruto manages to escape from Tailless Traffickers, and Sasuke, a very powerful neko, finding him. Can Naruto get used to being a pet to two powerful Uchihas? Or will he be taken away? Why is Orochimaru torturing Itachi? Rated M. Naru/Sasu, Sasu/Ita, Oro/Ita.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Note: This story is finally redone, the old one fell flat with me so I decided to redo it, maybe I won't lose interest. ^-^ Now onto the show!

XXX

It was cold, very cold, winter fast approaching. But the snow had yet to come, instead it was all rain and thunderstorms. Rain pounded against a large window, lightning flashing in the city to fill it with light as thunder cracked in the air. Black, fluffy ears twitched in several directions, then finally pointing back at the sound of the rain hitting the window. The black eyes were bored, the black tail swishing slowly back and forth. The office the neko was in was very large. A huge pure oak desk with a very comfortable office chair that the neko currently occupied. A white carpet stretched from under the desk all the way to the large oak door on the other side, the rest of the floor being pure white marble. Two black couches, one on either side of the wall resided beside twin plants. There were also two, small, stout black chairs in front of the desk with a small table between them. The office was one of the famous Uchiha Corporation.

The thunder cracked again, once more filling the streets with a pale light once the lighting flashed. The rain only got stronger and the neko sighed deeply. He might as well leave now, he was going to get soaked either way. His car was in the shop, and he knew his brother wouldn't want to leave so early. The neko pressed the intercom.

"Anko, I'm going to head out. Tell my brother if you see him, will you?"

"Of course, Sasuke, don't get to wet."

"Funny," Sasuke responded, shutting off the intercom as he put on his heavy trench coat, buttoning it up. At least he could keep some of him dry. Sasuke shut off the lights and closed the office door, locking it as he went down the stairs. The Corporation shut off all elevators during storms, to prove to all others they took the safety of their workers seriously. They even offered private rooms for workers to stay if the weather was to bad for them to stay home. But Sasuke heard a nice salmon baked in a catnip sauce in the fridge he saved from a restaurant calling his name.

Outside, a cold wind hit Sasuke as well as the cold water, making he give a loud hiss as his tail bristled and his ears fold back. But he pushed on against the rain back home. Sasuke's tail twitched as he gave a deep cat-like growl, shoving his hands in his pockets as he kept walking, his coat getting soaked. Finally, Sasuke found some comfort when he ducked under a bus stop, hiding from the rain until he began again, pushing closer to home. He and his older brother lived close to the office, very close, only about 5 blocks or so. And in one of the best neighborhoods, one of the other perks that came from their parent's deaths. The house was paid off, so they had no fear of losing it in a hiccup in the economy.

Sasuke sighed as he came onto his neighborhood, the high rising, old oaks blocking most of the rain, not all, but enough. The neko walked along the side walk up hill until he saw his home, going into a jog, he really wanted that fish. Sasuke fumbled as he picked out the house key, his fingers freezing, but he stopped, his ears twitching. He heard something. Their home was near a small lake, woods surrounding it, odd place for woods to be near the office, but they were relaxing. Especially to chase squirrels in on a relaxing spring afternoon. Sasuke put his keys in his pocket, glancing into the woods, forgetting the rain for a minute, his ears twitching, he knew he heard something.

And that was it, Sasuke's curiosity caught up to him and he darted into the woods, ears twitching in a frenzy and his nose sniffing the air. Something smelled off too, it wasn't a neko or any animal Sasuke had encountered before. The trees once again blocked some rain, but enough got in to keep Sasuke on edge and wanting to get inside, but his curiosity was stronger. Sasuke jumped over a fallen tree and onto another one, leaning against another tree, giving him a sort of high rise as he looked down, ears erect and tail swishing. His black eyes widened at the figure leaning against the tree, no tail, no ears, not even the smell of a snake neko. It was a Tailless. Sasuke hopped down from the tree, landing perfectly as he touched the Tailless's shoulder, only to have it jerk away from him.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked, seeing bright blue eyes land on him. Sasuke noticed the hair wasn't brown like he thought, but blond, just coated in dirt and mud.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Tailless?"

Naruto nodded, feeling Sasuke forcing him to stand and pushing him towards the house gently.

"Come on, we'll get you inside and you can wash off, get into some warm clothes," Sasuke said, unlocking the door, letting the Tailless, Naruto, go in first. He directed the man to the bathroom, opening the door then closing it, Naruto needed to bath himself. Sasuke didn't know why he helped, but it was better he had found the Tailless than Tailless Traffickers. The neko shivered as he went upstairs, changing into some dry clothes and drying his hair off wit a towel as he looked for some clothes he thought would fit Naruto, finding some and taking them downstairs, placing them on the floor outside the bathroom.

Sasuke sat down on the couch in the living room, glancing at the front door every now and then. He really wanted to talk to his brother, but then Sasuke remembered the fish as rushed into the kitchen to heat it up. He gave a small purr as the fish cooked, sniffing the growing aroma. He gave a louder purr when it was done heating up, taking it out of the microwave and cutting off a piece with his fork, taking the bite. His ear twitched as he saw Naruto peek his head into the kitchen.

"S-sorry, I'm done...do you want me to leave now?"

"No, the storm is bad and it's winter, you'll freeze. I'll try to get you to a humane society and find you a good home."

Naruto's heart dropped a little as he watched the neko, feeling awkward in the house without really belonging there. Sasuke handed half the eaten fish to Naruto.

"Here, it's soaked in catnip so you might not like it, but it's food." Sasuke left the room, going back to the living room as his ears perked up. He head heard hi brother's car, Sasuke glanced at the clock. 10:30, not to late.

Itachi opened the door, smiling at Sasuke as he shut it, only a little wet. He hugged his little brother and went into the kitchen, stopping when he saw Naruto. Itachi poked his head back out at Sasuke.

"Outoto, why is there a Tailless in the kitchen eating fish?"

"I brought him in from the woods so he wouldn't die."

"Oh..." Itachi mumbled, going back into the kitchen, eying Naruto. "There is a uh, room upstairs next to Sasuke's. You can stay there until I kick you out."

Naruto blinked and nodded politely, washing off the plate, keeping an eye on Itachi as well. The older neko was taller than Sasuke, his hair longer and pulled back. The black ears were longer and more pointed at the top instead of round, and the tail was longer, almost touching the floor, the fur also looking more smooth instead of bristled. Itachi walked back into the living room, kissing the top of Sasuke's head.

"I'm going to bed soon, go take a shower and I'll make sure the Tailless gets settled in, alright?"

"Yeah, see you later," Sasuke said, going up stairs to finally shower. Itachi whistled.

"Tailless! Come here!"

Naruto came out, wide-eyed, afraid he would be cast back out into the cold storm.

"You're staying upstairs. But I'm locking you in, no offense, but I don't trust you not to make off with something," Itachi said as Naruto followed him upstairs, Itachi opening the door to the room.

"Uh, just get settled in. You have a private bath on the side over there and a...bed...this is the guest room basically. Get comfortable, there's water in the tap. I'll open the door tomorrow morning, OK?"

"Yeah, thanks, Mr..."

"Itachi Uchiha, just Itachi."

Naruto's eyes widened a bit as Itachi shut the door, hearing the lock click. Naruto knew the Uchiha brothers, everyone did. He never knew their first names, but being with this family did get him protection, no one would face the Uchiha brothers in court, or in the streets. Naruto looked around the room and looked at the back of his pants, there was a tail hole there, he thought it was weird, but he didn't have a tail. Naruto shut off the lights and crawled into the bed, his aching muscles groaning as he curled up under the blankets, finally relaxing. It took nearly no time at all before he fell fast asleep, the rain,thunder, and lightning doing nothing but lolling him deeper into his dreams.

Sasuke got out of the shower, drying off, especially paying attention to his tail. The fur seemed bristled, but it was very soft. Sasuke got dressed and went into his room, throwing the clothes into a corner, he would wash them later. Sasuke felt arms wrap around him and a familiar nuzzling to his cheek.

"Why did you bring him in?" Itachi asked, resting hi chin on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I felt bad...it was cold, wet, and you know that Tailless Traffickers have been more active lately."

"...Are you that serious of helping him?"

"Yeah, why?"  
"We could adopt him."

"You? Adopt a Tailless?"

"Good for public image. We'll start getting clients from Tailless sympathizers if we path him up a bit. Plus I've kinda always wanted a pet."

"We had a pet, Guppy the fish, you cooked him one Saturday afternoon."

"Yeah, that was a good snack...anyway, Tailless are usually low maintenance, they are easy to take care of. Smart, and the Tailless we have just needs shots...and adoption papers."

"You really think we can care for a Tailless?"

"He probably wants a permanent home, so we can give him one."

"Fine, who's going to get all the papers and stuff?"

"You, tomorrow. I'll do your work for you. I have a place to be tomorrow, don't know where yet. But we don't have much work tomorrow, Fridays are like that."

"Alright, I'll go with him tomorrow, want to sleep in here tonight?"

"Nah, I should sleep in my own bed, good night, Outoto," Itachi mumbled, kissing Sasuke's cheek softly before he left the room. Sasuke sighed and turned off the lights, going to his bed and laying down, yawning deeply.

The morning was cold and dreary, the rain finally calming down to a constant fall. Thunder rolled gently through the clouds, but there was no lightning, or, any that anyone saw. Itachi woke up first, like every morning. He never used an alarm clock, he never slept in unless he knew he could. So he got up and started getting ready for work. After his shower he got into his suite, comfortable suite, nothing special. He then went to Sasuke's room and shook his outoto softly.

"Morning, get up," he said, Sasuke looking at his older brother.

"I don't want to."

"It's just Friday, you have to unless you want me to get that Tailless put down."

"Fine," Sasuke groaned, standing up and glancing at his older brother. "What all do you want me to get him?" Sasuke asked as he made his bed, making sure he kept his tail away from Itachi.

"Take him by one of those adoption centers first, take some cash with you, might cost something. Then find out who the best vet is in town and get him some shots. After that, get him a collar or something, maybe one of those tracking chips."

"Alright," Sasuke yawned, going to his bathroom, but before he made it, Itachi grabbed the tip of his tail. "Stop that!" Sasuke hissed at him, a light blush on his cheeks as he went into the shower. Itachi only chuckled and left the room to go wake up Naruto. He knocked on the door before he opened it, Naruto looking at him, already awake.

"You're going out with Sasuke today to some places."

"What about the hole in the back of my pants?"

"No one will notice, well, they will but with Sasuke with you no one will say anything. Just be ready to leave whenever Sasuke is ready."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to work," Itachi said, shutting the door as he left the room. Naruto sighed, and rubbed his eyes. At least he was safe, going back on the streets, alone, he didn't want to do. At least here he was warm and got food. So he waited patiently, waited for the younger sibling. It wasn't long until Sasuke opened the door, wearing blue jeans, a T-shirt, and a warm looking hoodie.

"Let's go," Sasuke said, Naruto following him out of the house.

"Where are we going?"

"Uh, humane society first," Sasuke answered when he unlocked his car, getting in. Naruto's heart dropped, they were getting rid of him? At least there he would be safe, right? Maybe adopted? Naruto got in the passenger seat and stayed quiet. He didn't feel like being happy, or being himself. Sasuke drove through the city, Naruto keeping his eyes on the streets, seeing many nekos of all types and some Tailless. Sasuke glanced over at Naruto when they got into the country side of the city, going to the humane society located just a mile outside of Konoha.

Sasuke pulled into the driveway and parked, getting out and waiting for Naruto before he locked his car. Naruto looked around, seeing high fences and his heart dropped further. He had heard stories with a group of Tailless he was with when they crossed the boarder into downtown Konoha. Humans, or Tailless used to have nekos as pets, until a revolution that left Tailless powerless and at the mercy of nekos. Naruto supposed it was only fair, the old man told him that nekos were used as nothing but sex slaves, so a revolution was going to happen at one point. Naruto just wished he wasn't a Tailless, but life wasn't that bad. Many laws were passed to make Tailless more happy. Anti-Tailless Abuse Laws, Ownership Laws, Tailless Act...a lot of things had been passed.

Once they got inside, Sasuke went up to the counter, the Mouse neko giving a gasp.

"M-Mr. Uchiha, hello! What can I do for you?" She asked, Naruto getting ready to be taken to a kennel.

"I'm here to adopt a stray I found. What papers do I need to sign?"

Naruto's heart stopped as he looked at Sasuke with wide eyes. Adopt? Him? The Uchiha brothers? Take him in? Naruto couldn't speak, this had to be by far one of the best days in his life. With the Uchihas he was offered everything he could want. Food, shelter, and protection from the Traffickers that he barely escaped from.

"Oh, yes sir, I just need you to answer a few questions, what do you want to call him?"

"He has a name, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Type of Tailless?"

"Type?"  
"Hair and eyes, like, he would be," she peeked over at Naruto quickly. "Blond and blue."

"Right."

"Alright, Naruto-dear, can you come over here for me?" She asked, Naruto walking over to her as she took out a scale, making him stand on it and taking hi weight, then she measured him. "Alright, got his weight and height. Do you have his shots up to date?"

"No, I was going to go by a vet clinic after this, who are the best vets in the city?"

"Oh, by far the Inuzuka family. They are located by, do you know where the cafe La Luna is?"

"Yes."

"They are just a mile North from there. Can't miss them. OK, then Mr. Uchiha, just sign this, and initial this, then sign here."

Sasuke scribbled his signature on the paper, handing it back to the lady.

"Do I owe you anything?"  
"No sir, all stray adoptions are free."

Sasuke smiled and put forty dollars in the tip jar and left, Naruto following him quickly.

"Why did you leave all that money?" Naruto asked him, Sasuke looking at him.

"To help their effort in spay and neuter." Sasuke said, Naruto looking at him with the fear of god in his eyes. "Don't worry, that won't happen to you, I'm not that cruel."

Naruto calmed down a little, watching the scenes go by as they left. Sasuke gave a small sigh, looking at Naruto.

"So, where did you come from? How did you get into those woods?" Sasuke asked, Naruto thinking. He needed to be honest if he wanted to stay with them.

"I managed to escape from Tailless Traffickers that were planning to sell me to some rich guy in the city as a slave."

"Escaped?"

"Yeah...those woods are where I decided to stop for a rest, then you found me."

"Are they still looking for you?"

"Probably."

"Well, if they find you, I'd like to seem them try to take you away."

"Is there a possibility?"

"Not a chance they could take you. Itachi would have them remake the gallows just for whoever tried to take you."

Naruto gave a small chuckle as they pulled into the clinic, Sasuke getting out and giving a small growl. Dog. He smelled dog. Naruto followed Sasuke inside the office, sitting down as Sasuke made an appointment for five minutes later.

"Hey, Naruto, one of the regulations is that you have some form of identity," Sasuke said when he sat by him. "Collar, or tag?"

"Tag?"

"It's injected into your skin."

"Uh...can I get something that doesn't go around my neck? And not into my skin?"

"Yeah, come over here," Sasuke said, taking Naruto over to a small shelf with collars and such on it. "They have these new collars that are bracelets essentially. Just has a metal bar in it with all your information and such."

"Yeah, I'll take one of those," Naruto said, smiling a little."

"What color?"

Naruto took an orange one and handed it to Sasuke, the neko raising an eyebrow at him but shrugged.

"OK, orange it is."

"Mr. Uchiha, the vet will see you now," the vet assistant said, opening a door for them as Sasuke and Naruto went through. Once they went into a vet room, Sasuke sat down as he waited, looking up when a boy his age walked in.

"Wow, never thought I would see one of the Uchihas in here," the boy said, chuckling, his dog tail wagging. "Kiba Inuzuka."

"You the vet?"

"No, I'm the trainer. If your Tailless gives you any trouble,you bring them to me and I train them."

"Who is the vet?"

"My sister, she'll be in in just a minute."

"And why are you in here then?"

"You know, little brother, always messing with the older sibling's things and stuff like that."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow but waited patiently, wanting to hiss his head off at Kiba, he hated dogs, if anything more, annoying dogs. Soon another dog came into the room, Sasuke liked her, she was calm, her tail steady instead of fanning the dog smell everywhere.

"Out," she said, hitting Kiba with a stack of papers on the head until he left. She turned around and smiled at Sasuke and Naruto, patting the table. "Naruto, can you sit here please? Hello, Mr. Uchiha, I'm Doctor Inuzuka, good to meet you. Now, what do you need?"  
"I just adopted him today, he's a stray. Basic shots and such, then papers to make him a patient here so we can come see you again," Sasuke said, watching as the woman check Naruto's ears and mouth.

"Well, he seems healthy enough, good gum color, no hear damage. And his eyes are good. I guess all he needs in his shots. His weight is a little low, maybe getting him to gain another pound or two will do for him. Good teeth though, strong."

"Thank you," Naruto said, smiling at the vet, seeing her smile back, her teeth much sharper than Sasuke's, her canines were scary.

"Smart one, too! You don't find many that can talk as clear as he can. Some breeders damage the vocal cords beyond true speech. Horrible thing, I think," she said as she prepared the medicine, Sasuke watching her.

"So, how many patients do you get?"

"Usually many everyday, but not enough to make me sick of my job. Strays are new though, we usually would never accept adopted strays, but your family name will get us better business."

"Is that the only reason you accepted to see us?"

"Basically, it's a cut throat world out there in the Veterinary field. Not as much as your business given."

She finished preparing the shots and looked over at Naruto, lifting his sleeve, rubbing his arm hard with numbing medicine.

"You know, Mr. Uchiha, there is a good Tailless store down the road, not top end, cheap, but has some good clothes. Better than the high end stuff. I would take him there."

"Yeah, we picked out a bracelet collar for him while we were out there."

"Really? I'll have all the information you need printed onto it before you leave, shall I add it onto the bill?"

"Yeah, why not."

She smiled and looked at Naruto, pushing the first needle in, injecting the medicine. Naruto gave a small whine, he wanted to behave though. She keep injecting the medicine before lining up eight shots. Seeing Sasuke flinch out of the corner of her eye.

"You recognize these?"

"Of course I do, Rabies Shots...oh right...Itachi and I are due for our shots soon, too..."

She smiled again while she injected the shots into Naruto, the Tailless whining again, they hurt. As soon as she was done she patted Naruto on the head and wrapped up his arm in light bandages.

"You're all done," she said, opening the door for them to leave, taking the collar as she headed in the back while Sasuke and Naruto went to the front to wait. Naruto remained silent while watching Sasuke as he waited for the bill. Naruto hoped that he could stay with this neko...he was nice. The neko's brother however, Naruto wasn't quite sure about. As soon as the bill came, Sasuke paid in cash, he and Itachi hated to stack up a bill on their credit cards. Sasuke took Naruto's wrist and put on the bracelet, making sure it was tight enough that it wouldn't fall off, but loose enough so it wouldn't hurt or irritate Naruto.

"Thanks," Naruto said, Sasuke giving a small smile back.

"No problem, now let's go get you some clothes."

They went outside, Naruto looking at Sasuke's tail when they got into the car.

"Does it hurt when you sit on it?" Naruto asked, Sasuke looking at him for a minute before he figured out Naruto meant his tail.

"No, it doesn't. However, getting it stepped on does hurt...a lot."

Sasuke turned on the car and left the vet parking lot, going over to the store only to have to parallel park in front of it, putting change in the meter. Naruto watched as he waited, smiling at Sasuke when the neko was done.

"One hour, let's do this fast, I want to get home," Sasuke sighed, walking into the store, glancing up at the sky before he went in. The rain stopped several hours ago, but the sky was just now clearing up, the warm sun shining it's first light down, only to be covered quickly.

Inside, Sasuke gave Naruto free run of the store, just following the Tailless around. Naruto picked out some clothes he liked, going into the dressing rooms to try them on. Sasuke just waited, his ears twitched to new sounds and his tail swishing back and forth. Naruto came out of the changing room, the clothes he picked out in his hands.

"Take them over to check out then put them on, you can wear them out of the store," Sasuke said, following Naruto over to the check out, paying the clerk as Naruto went to go put on the clothes. Once Naruto came out of the dressing room, Sasuke looked the clothes over. Baggy blue jeans, new tennis shoes, a black shirt, and a bright orange jacket. Naruto just smiled at him, holding the clothes Sasuke let him borrow in his arms.

While on the way home, Naruto looked over at Sasuke.

"Thanks," Naruto said. "For adopting me and getting me these clothes and the shots."

"No problem. It was Itachi's idea. Either way, you're part of the family now, just, don't cause much trouble."

Naruto nodded and smiled when they pulled into the driveway, Sasuke getting out and locking the car as he went up to the front door, unlocking it as well. They went inside, Sasuke taking the clothes to be washed. Naruto finally took the time to look around the house. It was more like a mansion. The roof in the main room rose high, a wall that separated the kitchen from the main room. Against that wall was a TV and in front of that a low, abstract coffee table and a comfortable looking couch. The living room. To the right of the entrance was a large stair case that curved into the upper level. To the left were several more rooms, one looking like a dinning room. The floor was covered in an old looking carpet. Naruto decided not to explore further, all that would come in due time.

"How can you and your brother afford this?" Naruto asked when Sasuke came back, the neko looking at him.

"We got it from our parents."

"As a present?"

"From their death wish," Sasuke said in a slight hiss. Naruto looking down. "But, my brother and I run the company now, and we make enough to keep us comfortable, the rest of the money either goes in saving or out into some local businesses."

"Oh, so you guys make a lot?"

"Let me put it this way, the Neko's Magazine called my brother and I the richest teenagers in all of Konoha."

Naruto was sitting on the couch, hearing the door open. He turned around to see Itachi, the older neko closing the door then darting upstairs. Sasuke came down the steps soon after that and sat by Naruto, reading a book. In about an hour, Itachi came back down, putting on a nice dress jacket and fixing his tie.

"You look fancy," Sasuke said, looking Itachi up and down.

"I'm going to a meeting with some potential clients, they want to meet at Silver Tails."

"Silver Tails?" asked Naruto, Itachi looking at Sasuke, older younger neko answering.

"A strip club, the fanciest and most expensive strip club in Konoha. You have to wear a suite, and meetings have a private room in the back with private dancers."

Itachi ruffled Sasuke's hair, hearing a growl come from his younger brother.

"Women don't do anything for me, so it'll be boring. But I'll find a way to entertain myself."

"Are you taking your toy mouse?"

"Never leave home without it," Itachi chuckled, holding up a wear and tear toy mouse by the tail. He smiled before he left into the cold night, Sasuke looking at Naruto.

"Want to watch a movie and play with a feather toy?"

"Why not?"

XXX

Sasuke pulled into the parking lot at the night club, having a worker take his car for him. He walked inside, getting hit by the smell of alcohol and expensive cologne. Itachi found his way over to the men he was supposed to meet easily enough. They were sitting next to the main stage, smiling and laughing when he came over.

"Itachi! There he is, I told you he would make it!" Another cat said, this one a lion, his shaggy hair showing that much.

"Itachi Uchiha, the man of his word," another chuckled, this one a horse neko, Clydesdale to be exact, strong build and a long stringy tail with the pointed ears.

The others were of different breeds of dogs, cats, and reptiles. There were five of them in all, excluding Itachi. The third member of the party was a Husky, his bright blue eyes shinning in joy like most dog's do. The fourth member of the party was a Chameleon, his hair and eyes changing colors to match his surrounding, and the changing lights were not helping, even the skin was changing. The fifth member of the party was a Russian Blue, the dusty grayish blue, fluffy tail swishing as the dark eyes watched Itachi, the other members of the party were afraid a domestic cat fight was going to break out.

"So, Itachi, what breed are you again?" The Russian Blue asked, Itachi's ears twitching in the direction of his voice, it was really loud with the pulsating music.

"Nebelung, you know, intelligent, playful,lively, affectionate, and good-natured. Devoted to few but loyal."

"Also the cats that tend to act like a dog at times, being vocal when something is wrong, and following anyone from room to room that you are loyal to, am I right? New breed?"

Itachi gave a low cat growl as he and the Russian Blue began a staring contest, but then Itachi gave a large smile. Usually, calling a cat neko a dog was the highest insult, but not to Itachi.

"Nebelungs also get along great with other animals, including cats, sorry, Blue, you lose this round."

The Russian Blue growled a little, Itachi just continuing his smile. The group talked, Itachi waiting until most of them got drunk to discuss business plans. Itachi was able to make deals with almost all of them, except the Russian Blue.

"Why should I make a deal with you, Itachi?" The other cat asked, his name was actually Blue, a tradition in his family.

"You don't have to, but why not?" Itachi asked back, smiling. He did get along with other cats, much better than Sasuke did. Even though Sasuke and Itachi were of the same breed, they still had different personalities. Blue looked Itachi over and sighed.

"Give me a week, I need to discuss it with my family."

"Your family?"

"We're a family run business, Itachi, nothing I do passes without informing the whole clan."

"I understand completely. I hope to see you in my office at some time, good to see you again, Blue."

"Same to you, Itachi," Blue sighed as he shook hands with Itachi, then trying to get his lizard friend back to the car. Itachi gave a small chuckle, Chameleons couldn't hold their liquor. The dog and the big cat then left, the Clydesdale already leaving early. Something about his foals needing tending, Itachi noticed the heavy draft horse didn't even drink the whole time.

Itachi put on his jacket, ready to depart himself, until he felt a soft hand on his shoulder, looking at the snow leopard neko that stopped him. She gave him a soft smile before whispering in his ear, making Itachi follow her.

"Who is it?" Itachi asked when they were in a quite part of the building, the snow leopard giving him another smile.

"Sorry, sweet heart, I don't know who they are, they just asked for you specifically, if it helps any, he was a snake neko. Asked for you in one of the private meeting rooms."

Itachi's eyes widened a little, snake neko? He smiled and his his worry.

"Thank you, dear, I can find my way there from here, I think I know which room," he said, patting her shoulder as he continued on his way alone. Itachi's ears went back a little, he knew who it was. His tail gave a violent twitch as he opened the door, seeing a familiar face and that slick smile.

"Itachi, there you are, I thought you wouldn't make it," Orochimaru chuckled, watching as Itachi sat down in the other chair, trying not to make eye contact.

"What do you want, Orochimaru?" Itachi hissed, watching the dancers. Orochimaru's smile grew to a smirk.

"I guest wanted to warn you, Itachi."

"Warn me about what?"

"Watch your back."

Their eyes met, Itachi's set in a hard glare as he let out a deep growl. Itachi stood up and left quickly, he needed to get home.

XXX

Sabbia: There, the new and hopefully improved Tailless Tale, Neko's Tail!

Sasuke: Hope you don't lose this one.

Sabbia: I probably will.

Naruto: Well, we'll see how many positive reviews we get, then we'll see where it goes.

Itachi: R&R people!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

XXX

Naruto woke up with a gasp, sweat covering his body as he ran a hand threw his hair, his heart calming down. He covered his face in his hands, trying to make his breathing calm down as he slowly laid back down, staring up at the ceiling. He had a dream about being with the Traffickers again,the horrible conditions and worse treatment. Starvation and dehydration, freezing to death or over heating...nothing was good there. Naruto then felt the soft bed and warm sheets, yes, everything was better here. Food, water, shelter, protection, he had protection. That was all Naruto wanted, to be safe. Now that he was officially adopted, the Traffickers couldn't take him without attracting a lot of attention. Naruto glanced over at the door, his skin seeming to rise in fear until he saw Itachi, the older neko looking at him.

"You alright?" Itachi asked, Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I heard you gasp, it was pretty loud, you sure your OK?"

"Yeah, yeah, just a nightmare, that's all," Naruto mumbled, watching Itachi close the door then go back to bed. Naruto curled up in the sheets, closing his eyes. But he couldn't go back to sleep. Naruto rolled over so he could stare up at the ceiling, thinking about the stories the old man told him. The Tailless knew that many others of his kind were planning a revolt against the Neko kind, but could they do it? Naruto had to agree with many people that were stuck in the Traffickers like him, that the nekos have grown soft, that the Tailless revolting would turn out like the Neko Revolt did. But, Naruto wasn't sure he wanted to revolt. The nekos never treated Tailless horribly, except a few. Many nekos pushed for Tailless rights right after the revolution, so in ways, the nekos were treated worse by Tailless before the revolt than Tailless are treated now.

Naruto rubbed his eyes, he still couldn't wrap his head around it, he didn't want to revolt against his new owners, he knew that Itachi and Sasuke would be the first to go. They were powerful nekos, and in a revolution, you always try to demolish the power. As the night drug on, Naruto finally felt himself being pulled into the dark waters of sleep, his eyes closing as he drifted off. His dreams peaceful this time.

The morning came, not waking Naruto as he was still tired form the nightmares, but it did wake a certain neko. Itachi was up and prowling around, already dressed and freshly shaven. It was Saturday, he didn't need to go into work. So that meant he could spend time with his little outoto and...oh right, Naruto was the new family pet. Oh well, that wouldn't stop Itachi from having a little fun. He sneaked into Sasuke's room and smiled, looking his sleeping Outoto over. Itachi loved Sasuke so much, his little brother was so adorable, except when he hit those mood swings. No, he was still cute then, just more of a handful. Itachi bent close to one of Sasuke's fluffy ears, blowing air into it, a smile spreading when he saw the ear twitch and Sasuke groan softly, shaking his head to stop the air.

"Outoto, wake up, sweet outoto, time to get up," Itachi whispered, his smile growing when he saw Sasuke open his eyes.

"Mm, what time is it?"

"About 10 in the morning, come on, wake up, we have a Tailless to care for. Itachi's ears twitched when he heard his phone, biting his lip and looking at Sasuke.

"Go get it," Sasuke mumbled, sitting up. Itachi left the room, his tail twitching in anger. Saturday was his day to spend time with his outoto, not to be called.

"What?" Itachi hissed, his ears and tail dropping when he heard the voice on the other end.

"Why must you sound so angry, Itachi?" Orochimaru chuckled.

"How did you get my number? No one has it. No one but people that I give it to personally."

"Oh, Itachi, you should know by know I can get anything I want. Your number, even you."

Itachi gave a cat like growl, his tail twitching again.

"What do you want?" He hissed again.

"Meet me outside Silver Tails. Just wait there. 12:00 on the curb. A car will pick you up, oh, and wear something attractive."

Silence. Itachi cursed, the snake hung up on him. He shut his phone until he got a text message, looking at it, unknown number.

_**Sender:** Unknown_

_**Message:**_

_If you don't come, I'll make your precious little brother suffer, understand? :)_

Itachi hissed but put his phone in his pocket, going downstairs, seeing Sasuke sitting there reading his book and Naruto sleeping in the recliner. Sasuke looked over at Itachi, worry in his eyes.

"You look pale, worried."

"I'm fine, I need to go...uh...meet someone at 12:00. So,I'm going to go get ready."

"But it's only...10:10..." Naruto mumbled, looking at Itachi with groggy eyes.

"It takes Itachi an hour or two to groom his tail to perfection. All that smooth fur takes forever to dry. That's why I like my bristled fur better."

Itachi rolled his eyes and went upstairs, going into his room. Naruto looked at Sasuke, the young neko looking at him and shrugging.

"Whoever contacted him is going to get hell. Itachi likes his Saturdays off."

Naruto smiled softly and closed his eyes again, dropping back into his dreams, but they weren't dreams. The Tailless hasn't had those for many times, all he had were nightmares, nightmares of being with the Traffickers and now being taken away. Sasuke's ears twitched as he looked up from his book, watching Naruto sleep, something was off, he heard a whine. Naruto made another whine and moved a little, jumping up quickly, staring at Sasuke.

"You OK, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, watching the blue eyes, they were filled with tears, but non escaped.

"Yeah, yeah, just a dream, that's it..." Naruto mumbled in response, rubbing his eyes,he could tell Sasuke didn't believe him.

"Naruto, you said you escaped from Traffickers, how long were you with them?"

"Eighteen years, give or take..."

"But your eighteen..."

"Yeah."

"Your whole life?"

"Yeah. My whole life."

"Then why did you want to escape?"

"I wanted a home, a family. I would hear stories from other Tailless about their old homes, the good ones, the bad ones...and I wanted to belong somewhere. I just needed to escape."

"You don't have to worry about being taken away you know, Itachi and I wouldn't let that happen."

Naruto gave a small smile but didn't respond, he just stared at the carpet, even in the family he was in now...he still felt alone. He felt as if Sasuke and Itachi didn't really know him all that well yet.

"Hey, let's go play outside."

"Catch or something?"

"Catch? That's a dog game, no, what I have in mind is better." Sasuke stood up and yelled upstairs. "ANKI! WE'RE GOING OUTSIDE FOR A BIT!"

A muffled response from Itachi followed, after that, Naruto followed Sasuke out into the forest where he was found.

"What are we doing out here?"

"Only the best sport for nekos around the world."

"Oh? What's that?"

"Squirrel chasing," Sasuke said, his eyes lightning up and his ears perking up happily. Naruto even swore he saw Sasuke's eyes grow a bit, like a cat would when they are happy or excited about something. Naruto smiled a little, feeling the heaviness going from his heart as he watched Sasuke climb up a tree with amazing speed then chase a squirrel through the branches he could reach, jumping from tree to tree. But Naruto let out a startled cry, a branch snapped and Sasuke was falling. Before Naruto knew what happened Sasuke was wiping himself off, a limp squirrel in his mouth. Sasuke took the squirrel and ran back inside, Naruto following him quickly, Sasuke was almost running on all fours. Naruto watched as Sasuke shot upstairs and followed quickly, seeing the raven haired neko place the squirrel in one of Itachi's slippers.

"I want it to be a surprise," Sasuke said, a large smile on his face, a little blood on his teeth. Naruto's smile grew as he chuckled.

"So nekos have the same tendencies as their animals,huh?"  
"Yeah, we do," Sasuke said, going down stairs and rinsing out his mouth, using a small bottle of mouth wash they kept in one of the kitchen doors to sterilize his mouth.

"Will Itachi get mad that you put the squirrel in one of his slippers?"

"Oh yeah. Almost as mad as a squirrel neko would have been."

"Why?"

"Oh, squirrel nekos go against the sport, they say it has to do with their cousins being senselessly murdered. But want to know what's funny?"

"What?"

"We don't kill the squirrels, we just catch them and they are to stunned to do anything, sometimes they will bleed from scratches from our teeth and jaws. They are paralyzed for a bit then they get better...usually when someone finds them."

"So, you put a wild squirrel in your mouth?"

"Yep."

"Isn't that...unsanitary?"

"To you Tailless yes, but to nekos no. Something about our cat genes. I don't know all the details."

Naruto nodded then jumped when he heard a loud hiss from upstairs, then a crash. Naruto and Sasuke both peeked out of the kitchen as Sasuke chased a squirrel, Naruto watching the older neko on all fours, his body a lot more limber than Sasuke's. Itachi opened the door quickly and the squirrel ran out.

"Hi, Itachi, you going to head out?" Sasuke asked, smiling at his older brother who was fixing his old jacket. He was wearing torn up jeans and a loose T-shirt, he nodded.

"Yeah, I am. I'll be back whenever I can OK, keep your phone on you. Oh, and Sasuke, Monday we have an appointment with Tsunade for our shots, k?"

Sasuke nodded and hugged Itachi, the older neko ruffling Naruto's hair before he left, going out the front door.

"So, Naruto, what do you want to do?"

"Hmm," Naruto hummed, he wasn't sure. "I'm up for anything," said Naruto, giving a happy smile. He was just happy to be there.

"Well, we could go chase squirrels again, or play with a feather toy...or do some catnip."

"Drugs?"  
"Yeah, in a way, but only if you use it in a cat toy is it really legal. If you smoke it or eat it, or have it as a plant, then yeah, it is illegal. Then again, some times people will place the plant into a scratching post or toy. That is legal. Really you just can't have 'Powder' catnip."

"Powder? Isn't most catnip powder?"

"Yeah, but it's a term for catnip mixed in with drugs that affected Tailless. Like crack, marijuana, all that stuff. It's a confusing law to explain."

"Well, let's play with some catnip."

Truth be told, he wanted to see how a neko acted under catnip, and with Sasuke...he was...weird. He was hyper then he was still, then hyper. He would dart around the room, then watch Naruto, the Tailless crouched on the ground with him. It was a very fun game, whatever Naruto did, Sasuke did. Naruto jumped up and dashed across the room, Sasuke doing it the same, watching Naruto with happy, wide eyes. Naruto could even hear a loud purr coming from Sasuke. Naruto then dashed to the side, being tackled by Sasuke who nuzzled him like a cat, rubbing his head against Naruto's hand, purring. Naruto sat up and scratched Sasuke's ears, his smile growing when Sasuke purred, almost laying across his lap as he enjoyed being petted. Naruto gently ran his hand down the back of Sasuke's head to the back, feeling Sasuke arch into it just like a normal cat would. Naruto's smile grew, Sasuke was a lot like a normal house hold cat.

XXX

Itachi was leaning against a light pole outside Silver Tails, watching the cars go by with angry eyes. He felt a soft hand against his arm and looked at the owner, seeing the same snow leopard neko he met the other night.

"You OK, Sweetie?" She asked, smiling at Itachi.

"Yeah, just waiting for someone that said they would be here at twelve."

"Seems their late, huh? Well, want me to keep you company?"

"No, I'm OK."

"Alright then, Sweetie...well, here, it's a card to get you as many drinks as you want for free at the bar inside. A gift from me."

"Why?"

"Because, your one of the first male cat nekos I met that doesn't try to have me. Your nice."

"Thank you, but, I don't drink much."

"Then keep it for when you have another business meeting here, alright, Sweetie?"

"Alright, thanks, mam."

The snow leopard neko smiled and left, Itachi looking to his side as a black car pulled up, hearing the door unlock. He watched the car for a bit until he opened the door and got in, putting one of his hands in his pocket, holding his pocket knife. The car was empty, and the view of the driver was blocked, but he noticed a speaker by the window button. It was on, Itachi could tell by the red light.

"Where am I going?" He asked, hearing the voice of the driver come through.

"To a random location I can not tell you at this time, Mr. Uchiha."

"Why does Orochimaru want me to meet with him?"

"To try and control you. He wants something from your business, but that is all I know."

Itachi's eyes narrowed as he grew quiet, looking out the tinted window, he could barely see where they were going. His tail began to twitch violently, hitting the seat hard as his ears laid flat against his head. He was not happy, not at all.

After what seemed like forever the car stopped and Itachi heard the door click. He opened it then jumped out, looking around curiously, sniffing the air. The car drove away not to quickly, leaving Itachi there in an abandoned park. He shivered and began to walk, looking for a place to sit down. As soon as Itachi found a bench he claimed it and sat there, his breath coming out in steams. He gripped his pocket knife tighter when he saw someone approach him.

"Calm down, Itachi-kun, your like a frightened cat," Orochimaru chuckled, smiling at Itachi. "Let's walk, hm?"

Itachi hissed and stood up, he just wanted to get home soon. He glanced up at the sun, it was odd for a park to be abandoned during the day like this.

"What do you want?" Itachi hissed at Orochimaru, watching the man carefully.

"You know what I want, but I know you won't give it to me that easily."

"Then why not kill me then take it?"

"You didn't bring it with you for one. And second, I want you as well."

Itachi glared at Orochimaru, what did he mean? Him?

"Well, you and your brother of course. You two would make wonderful pets."

"You wish," Itachi hissed, his tail twitching. "I want to go home."

"And you will, but you'll be getting home very, very late I'm afraid."

Itachi growled, and stopped walking, his tail twitching widely.

"Do you feel comfortable to leave Sasuke with the Tailless?"

"Oh course."

"Are you sure? After all, it is legal for Nekos and Tailless to be in a relationship now. Aren't you afraid that Sasuke and Naruto might spend more time together than you want them to? Maybe Sasuke will have someone else to give him affection other than you."

"You don't know anything."

"I know that your scared of losing your precious little brother. That's why you kept him away from all his classmates in college, afraid he would meet someone else. You took him out of school and hired private tutors at your parent's guidance, just to keep him all to yourself."

Itachi hissed and glared at Orochimaru, turning around.

"I'm going home."

_Click._

Itachi turned around a little seeing and gun Orochimaru had pointed at his chest. The neko growled a little, waiting for Orochimaru to put the weapon away.

"Let's continue our walk, shall we?" Orochimaru said, walking away from Itachi, knowing that the neko was following him.

XXX

Sabbia: Short I know, but I'm finally writing again~!

Sasuke: Yay.

Naruto: R&R people!


	3. Quick update

Right, right! This story with a few others are at the bottom of my list (sorry to those that like it, good news for those that don't lol). Something has popped up and I won't be publishing for a pretty long time, but as soon as I get around to it expect more updates on this and other stories. Need to refine my writing skills, get a larger vocabulary, and all that jazz while juggling my life. :)

But! I would love to hear literal input from you guys! Do you want a Tailless Revolution or no? I love to hear what you have to say! (Unless it's nasty and you read this story even though you don't like yaoi, weird right? XD )

Sorry if you guys thought this was an update, but I really want to know what you guys want to happen or something explained within the story, stuff like that~! Help me become a better writer through the stories I write for you! :D


End file.
